


Be Mine?

by TottPaula



Series: Batman & Batgirl, or Bruce & Barbara's Love Stories [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Expecting A Night Alone, F/M, Singles Awareness Day, Unexpected Visitor, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara gets a sweet surprise when she's feeling sad and lonely.Bruce/Barbara romance and fluff.A really short Valentine's tale just for you.





	1. Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A little sweet something for Valentine's Day with my favorite couple.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day in Gotham City. 
> 
> Barbara is just finishing up her shift behind the desk in the main library.
> 
> She was planning to get some take-home food for dinner, open a bottle of wine and watch some action-adventure movies on Netflix. 
> 
> Just another reminder that her recent fling with Bruce still seemed to be completely forgotten, especially tonight, on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Poor Babs!

* * *

Babs browsed through the newspaper, there was an article on being single in Gotham city on Valentine's Day that grabbed her attention.

Hmm, plenty of listings of singles events like concerts, movies, museum tours, and bars with special cocktails.

Gotham still had an overabundance of culture available.

 

She turned to the movie section, it had been a long while since she treated herself to a night out at a movie.

She could seriously get into an action or adventure movie today!

 

_Anything but a love story!!_

 

Hmm, _ Alita Battle Angel; Spider-man, Into the Spider-verse; Ralph Breaks the Internet_... oh, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ was still performing at the midnight movie in Bludhaven!

She hadn't seen that one yet, and she really could appreciate some Queen music.

Okay, that sounded like a good plan, she checked online to see if there were any tickets available and there were, this was perfect.

She reserved a ticket to pick up at the box office.

Well it's not like she wasn't safe there alone, was she?

 

Now to find what was nearby for dinner.

She found that there was an Indian restaurant a few blocks east that even had its own parking lot.

That's a good deal, and they still had several reservations open, she chose a late dinner leaving her lots of time to catch the movie.

'I think I have solid plans for tonight now, dinner and a movie,' she thought.

She wondered what she should wear, but as long as it was fun and sharp looking it didn't matter that much.

 

Bludhaven was almost exactly like Greenwich Village, anything goes there.

Her apartment was walking distance from work, and she could get there in plenty of time for a shower and to change her clothes before dinner.

 

But a late customer appears at the front door of the library just as she's getting ready to lock up for the night.

 

To be continued---


	2. Pizza, Indian, or Sushi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she was locking up the library she was lost in her own thoughts while creating plans for tonight. 
> 
> She didn't need a man just because it was Valentine's Day, which was so absurdly commercialized.
> 
> Right?

* * *

 

 

All that remained was turning off all of the lights and securing the front door.

She wasn't a teenager who pined over finding a match just for the night, she was comfortable with only herself for company tonight.

She took her handbag and coat over her arm while holding a large ring of keys in her hand and was turning the key in the lock as she heard something.

Someone was climbing the steps approaching the front door, and without bothering to turn around she said, "I'm sorry, I'm just locking up for the day, the library will be opening again at nine a.m. tomorrow morning, do have a nice Valentine's Day."

 

A soft yet intense male baritone replied, "I'm sorry, but that's much too late for us to celebrate the holiday, let's have dinner together instead, _hmm_?"

She hadn't expected **him** , Barbara knew that voice deep down in her core.

The sound made her tingle. _"Bruce, um, what?"_

He pulled her close and gently kissed her cheek.

"I thought I'd take you out for a night on the town if you'd like some company tonight. Please don't say you'll turn me down Barbara?" he asked sounding hopeful.

 

"Well, I don't really know Bruce, I've already made plans for dinner and a movie tonight, and I'm not sure they can be broken," she replied.

"I'd probably have to make a few calls and offer an excuse or two; besides, you didn't actually suggest a night out to me earlier, you just literally showed up. You could have called me and asked first, you know, probably a few days or even a week earlier."

It was kind of hard keeping a poker face around him since he was being so sweet and spur of the moment, which was so unlike him.

"And I wasn't sure if we were still together, I hadn't heard from you recently for anything even close to having a date."

 

"I imagine you're right, should I just desist and leave now?" He still had his arms around her as he stared into her eyes, Barbara thought she would melt just from the way he gazed at her and didn't think that she could keep up this silly deception with him much longer.

 

She tried to keep a straight face, but a smirk or a smile was fighting hard to escape from the corner of her lips.

"Well, let me check my schedule first," she took out her phone and opened her calendar.

"Oh, shucks, I can't tonight Bruce! I have patrol duty scheduled for later, I can't disappoint the boss, you know how he grimaces and glares at me when he doesn't get his way, he seriously loathes being disappointed."

 

"I can put in a good word with your manager, we're on extremely favorable terms. Let me make a call."  He took out his cell and pretended to dial, "Hello, yes this is Mister Bruce Wayne speaking, I'd like to request a night out with one of your staff, a beautiful woman by the name of Barbara Gordon...

...Mm-hm,

...Yes, I see,

...Well, what if we both came in late tomorrow night and also take off the entire day shift?

...You do say?

....You insist, eh?

...Well, in that case, I see that I have no choice, do I?

\--Barbara, he insists that I wine and dine you impressively tonight and keep you in busy in bed all day tomorrow, in fact, the boss demands it, so what do you say?  Oh, and this little trinket is for you."

He took a long pink velvet box out of his coat pocket and opened it, inside was a jeweled bracelet with red ruby hearts interspersed with rectangular pale pink stones that seemed like they were diamonds, well knowing Bruce, of course, they were real, weren't they?

 

Barbara finally wavered and she dropped the teasing, as a smile brightened her face. "Wow, this is gorgeous Bruce! You didn't have to rob the Taj Mahal just for a night out with me, thank you."

"Let me put it on you, hold out your arm for me, please," he opened the clasp and wrapped it around her wrist, it fit her slender arm flawlessly.

A small tear was appearing at the corner of her eye as she realized what this meant.

 

"It looks perfect on you, I had to find one specially made for your small wrist. So -- how about tonight?" he murmured.

 

"Well, since you negotiated with the boss, I suppose I can cancel my earlier plans just this once," she grinned.

 

"Hmm, how about a kiss to seal the arrangement?" he insisted, putting his fingers beneath her chin and raising it to him while kissing her quite thoroughly this time.

 

Barbara supposed that Valentine's Day wasn't _always_ terrible.

 

\--End

 

 

 Happy Singles Awareness Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can be a real pain sometimes, but other times his sweet side comes out of hiding. 
> 
> This is one of them. 
> 
> (I think I'm gonna cry!)


End file.
